1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved merchandise display rack, and more particularly relates to a display rack adapted for the merchandising of "carded" products, namely blister packed articles, such as automobile replacement parts and components mounted on cards.
2. The Prior Art
It is conventional to display carded pre-packaged items encased in blister packs on brackets supported from pegboards. The brackets include a horizontally extended arm or arms terminating in upwardly directed lips to prevent the inadvertent displacement of packaged items.
The items include a perforation or perforations slidably received on the arms of the brackets.
The brackets include mounting means having spaced fingers adapted to be shifted through and behind adjacent apertures in the pegboard when the bracket is tilted, and a brace member which engages the front surface of the pegboard when the bracket is pivoted downwardly to its operative or display position.
In order to assure that the brackets are not displaced from the pegboard during handling of the articles or movement of the pegboard, the connection of the brackets to the pegboard may be secured with wires or clips.
Merchandising assemblies of the type described are inefficient particularly in that the horizontal spacing between the various bracket members is dictated by the spacing of the pegboard apertures. It is obviously desirable to maximize the number of products displayed in a given space. The use of pegboard mounted devices of the type described mandates specific intervals of spacing between supporting brackets, with the result that adjacent products may be spaced unduly far apart, with resultant space wastage or unduly close together, providing a situation in which a given product cannot conveniently be removed without disturbing and perhaps in advertently dislodging adjacent products.
As frequently occurs, a dislodged product may not be replaced or may be improperly replaced, covering products of a different sort.